Un dia Normal
by kyo7
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si akane si hubiera muerto? que seria de la vida de ranma sin su violenta prometida? -fanfic que escribi hace años pero apenas comparto, denle un oportunidad-


Un dia normal

Los personajes no son de mi autoria pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin fines de

Summary:

¿Qué sucedería si en el monte fénix Akane si hubiera muerto por salvar a Ranma? ¿como seria su vida?¿podría vivir sin ella?

Hoy parece un día normal para cualquier persona normal pero no para mí, porque me siento vacio, sin vida…. infeliz. Se cumple una semana desde que volvimos de jusendo pensando que volveríamos felices y libres de nuestra maldición pero no, volví sin lo que más quiero en mi vida… volví sin mi akane.

Y aquí estoy en tu habitación, recordando tristemente ese tormentoso día, en el cual más de una vez salvaste mi vida, sin importar que tuvieras el tamaño de una muñeca y que estabas desfalleciendo, me salvaste la vida, y yo el mayor artista marcial estilo libre, el mejor de todo Japón y tal vez del mundo, no pudo salvar lo que más ama, lo único que en verdad me importaba…..tu.

Porque? por que nunca aprecie lo que siempre tuve?, tu atención, tu tiempo, tu cariño y ahora que no lo tengo, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo que en verdad sentía por ti.

-por que akane ¿! POR QUEEEEEEEEE?¡ -grito con todas mis fuerzas aquí en esta soledad, se que toda la familia me escucha pero no me importa, entienden mi dolor, lo respetan y me dejan en paz.

Sigo recordando como al derrotar a Safrron tu me abriste tus brazos y volviendo a tu tamaño natural me sonreíste, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, VOLVISTE A MI, pero como dicen entre más alta la montaña, mas grande la caída y yo lo comprobé en carne y hueso, al tenerte entre mis brazos y ver que no respirabas, que me habías dejado, que habías muerto por salvarme a mí, a este fenómeno que te insultaba, que despreciaba tu comida, que solo trajo problemas. En ese momento te grite que te amaba pero, no me escuchaste, no te moviste, seguiste igual inmóvil, sin vida, claramente sentí que una parte de mi vida se iba. ¿si tu morías, que me quedaba? simple…. Nada.

-por favor,-sollozo –no me dejes-

-AKANE!-grito con todas mis fuerzas lastimando mi garganta, pero no me importa, golpeo el piso tan fuerte que mi mano comienza a sangrar, me siento impotente, si te hubiera protegido mas, si no me hubiera tardado tanto, si hubiera… pero no, el hubiera no existe.

Comienza a anochecer, ni siquiera me doy cuenta del tiempo me limito a recostarme en tu cama y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de encontrarte en mis sueños y que estés junto a mí una última vez.

Veo neblina, mis pies no tocan el piso pero no siento miedo, al contario siento una gran tranquilidad, veo un destello de luz que me deslumbre y tapo mi cara ¿acaso estoy muerto? ¿Por fin estaré contigo? Poco a poco la luz de difumina y me permite verte a ti a mi akane, estas preciosa, llevas tu uniforme de la escuela, te vez tan tierna, mientras que el viento juega con tu cabello sedoso y azul, siempre he pensado que te va mejor el cabello corto.

-ranma-pronuncias con tu preciosa voz, flotando voy hacia ti, tu extiendes tu brazos y me sonríes, esa sonrisa de la que me enamore, esa sonrisa con la que te fuiste de este mundo. Te abrazo, te abrazo como nunca antes, me aferro a ti como un niño pequeño y comienzo a llorar, lloro de felicidad por volver a verte, lloro de impotencia por que se que es un sueño y lloro por que nunca te pude decir lo que siento por ti

-tranquilo- me dices jugando con mi cabello -todo estará bien-

-Akane- digo entre sollozos –¿niña boba porque me dejaste?- te pregunto mientras escondo mi cara en tu pecho y sigo llorando

-ranma, baka- dices mientras levantas mi rostro para verte

-yo di mi vida por la tuya-continuas mientras limpias mis lagrimas, hablas con tanta paz que mi corazón se tranquiliza

-y lo hice porque te amo y te seguiré amando siempre ranma-terminas y me das un beso en la mejilla, siento mariposas en mi estomago.

-siempre estaré contigo-dices y me sueltas, veo que te comienzas a alejar pero te detengo

-no akane no te vayas-digo suplicando –no me dejes- te vuelvo a abrazar y te miro directamente a esos preciosos ojos de los que me enamore completamente

-yo lamento todo, por mi culpa moriste, yo...-mi voz se vuelve a quebrar –yo no supe proteger lo que más amo- te digo mientras más lagrimas caen por mi rostro, a mi no me importa que los hombre nunca lloran eso me da igual

-ranma todo está bien yo sé que me amas, y si pudiéramos volver el tiempo yo volvería a hacer exactamente lo mismo no me importaría dar mi vida diez veces con tal de que tu estuvieras a salvo-me confiesas, yo comienzo a desesperarme

-no no y no akane, tu tienes que estar viva soy yo quien debía de protegerte no tu a mi-te digo

-por favor ranma no podemos ya hacer nada, tu tienes que seguir con tu vida- dices, esta vez si me cabreo de verdad

-¡¿Qué NO ENTIENDES QUE SIN TI MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO?¡-te grito volviendo a llorar, en este momento mi orgullo me importa un bledo, volteo a ver tu rostro y por primera vez desde que te volví a ver, tu rostro a cambiado de una clara muestra de paz a una de sorpresa, te tomo de la mano y continuo

-yo no tenía a nadie más que mi padre, mi ego y mi orgullo, cuando te conocí me enamore de tu sonrisa, deseaba que tu fueras mi prometida, deseaba conocerte. Tu akane, me enseñaste a ser humilde, me enseñaste a apreciar lo que es importante en la vida, sin importar que difícil fuera, estabas ahí ayudándome, tu jamás me trataste como a un objeto, nunca te burlaste de mi maldición, siempre me brindaste tu apoyo, aun a pesar de que yo te molestara, por que se que a pesar de mi orgullo- con cada palabra que decía tus ojos se humedecían - tenia la esperanza de que tú te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos, y al morir por mí, me di cuenta de que no me interesa nada si no tengo a mi lado, a la niña más violenta, terca y orgullosa de todo Japón, -dicho esto me sonreíste-y de la cual estoy completamente enamorado-termine

-ranma- dijiste y me abrazaste sollozando

-akane- dije, te tome de la cintura y te bese, ese beso que con tantas ansias espere, ese beso que representaba todo lo que siento por ti, tú me correspondiste y colocaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no besamos, largamente, aunque parecía que no existía el tiempo creo que se habría detenido en ese momento.

-akane, llévame contigo- te dije rompiendo el beso

-ranma mi sacrificio habría sido en vano- me dijiste

-no akane, si hubieran sido las cosas al revés yo habría dado mi vida por ti- te dije

-pero yo no hubiera podido vivir sin ti- me respondiste

-lo vez, ahora me entiendes- te dije sabiendo que habías caído, lanzaste un suspiro de resignación, y me dijiste

-ranma eres la persona más terca que he conocido estas seguro de que es lo que quieres?- me preguntaste

Con toda la seguridad de mi alma, me aferre más a tu cintura y te conteste

-si no me llevas contigo yo mismo lo hare-

-está bien ranma-dijiste y tomaste mi mano y así comencé a sentir una gran libertad, como si no pesara nada, ahora si jamás me separaría de ella, si no la supe valorar, esta vez lo hare y por toda la eternidad, y ahora si podremos estar juntos.

Hay amores que rompen las barreras y esté es un gran ejemplo ya que no pudieron estar juntos en esta vida lo serán en otra pues su amor prevalecerá por siempre.

fin


End file.
